Amor Non Usitato
by VirginaBlueBelle
Summary: Arthur's in love with Hermione but Hermione is suppose to marry Ron...isn't she? Seven parts to the story based off Maroon 5 songs. Possibly OOC.
1. This Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books. I do not own the names of the songs from Maroon 5 that title all seven parts of this story.  
><strong>

**~*~This Love~*~**

"Get out. Now!" Ron was seeing red. He couldn't believe that Hermione had just handed back her engagement ring. They were supposed to be married in a week. Sure they had been fighting more then usual, but did it really have to be this way? "I can't deal with this right now Mia."

"I'm sorry Ron. I wish it could be different, but I can't take this fighting anymore. I can't marry you when every time that I see you I want to throw something at your head. How can we be married if we can't even be boyfriend and girlfriend without throwing hexes left and right at each other over the stupidest things?" Hermione didn't know why she was pleading with him to understand.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Arthur walked into his now destroyed kitchen. "Must you two always be fighting with your wands? Next time take it outside." With that he turned back the way he came and headed for his garage. Molly had been gone for almost three years now. She couldn't take the sadness of the loss of her son, or the way George was drinking himself into an early grave. She couldn't handle the bickering and fighting of her youngest son and future daughter-in-law. Couldn't take the shame of Ginny having a baby out of wedlock, even if it was to one Harry Potter. _Well, at least that's what the letter said._ Arthur was still mad with his ex-wife. Some how she'd managed to talk a lawyer and the Wizengamot into grant her a divorce. They weren't impossible, just very uncommon and had only been granted in serious cases; such as the other half ending up in Azkaban or documented cases of domestic violence.

"Excuse me, Arthur?" Hermione's quiet voice and quick knock on the doorframe brought him out of his dark thoughts. "Just wanted to say goodbye one last time." A deep blush started creeping up her cheeks.

"I'll see you next week." He just shook his head. He'd heard her say goodbye so many times that he refused to say it anymore. He had come to see her in a new light the last year, but he couldn't tell anyone that.

"No, you won't." Her blush got deeper as Arthur's head snapped around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't be serious! Every week starts and ends the same way. She and Ron get back together, stabbing a knife of pain in his heart, and then they break up after wrecking the kitchen shooting one hex after another at each other.

"I'm leaving. I'm going to Australia to see my parents." She paused; she didn't know how to tell this man that she had come to care for as more then her friends father that she was possibly moving out of the country.

"Oh, is that all? Then I'll see you when you get back." Is that relief in his voice? She didn't want to read too much into his actions but she couldn't help it. After all she was the insufferable know-it-all of the Golden Trio.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but no. I'm going to be looking at houses while I'm there and if I don't find something there I'm going to be moving… moving too… too… Oh, Arthur." She couldn't look at him; her heart was breaking because she knew this was going to hurt him. She turned her back to him and looked out the door she was standing in.

"What's wrong, love?" Arthur walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his cheek against the top of her head. "Where are you moving? Why are you moving?"

"Please don't hate me." She whispered this, hoping that he could some how understand from that exactly how much she cared about him. "I'm going to move to Australia and if I can't find a place there, I'll be moving to America. I'll get on that plane never to return again."

Arthur's arms tightened around her, pulling her back flush against his chest. They could feel each other's heart beat rising and rising. "When?"

"Saturday afternoon." She laid her head back against his chest, breathing him in.

"Why?"

"I can't be here anymore. I can't say goodbye anymore to you, Ginny, and the boys just because Ronald and I have fought again. I can't keep having such volatile fights with him. One day we could cause serious damage to each other." She turned around in his arms and hugged him close to her.

"Do the others know?" He placed a kiss atop her head; he wanted more but didn't think this was the time or place.

"No. I was just going to take a taxi to the airport, get on the plane, and just go. I don't want to have them try to talk me out of it and I don't want teary goodbyes. I know this makes me no better then what Molly did to you, but I couldn't handle Ginny and Harry crying and pleading for me to stay."

"I'll take you. No, don't argue. Either you allow me to take you or I will show up with everyone in tow, which will it be."

Hermione let out a weak chuckle. "You drive a hard bargain Arthur. I would love it if you took me there." She rose up onto her tiptoes and placed a sweet kiss upon his lips but when she went to pull back Arthur put his hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and deepened the kiss. Hermione's hands took a death grip on his robes, afraid he would pull back before she was ready to give up this feeling.

He knew her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her friends. Of not being here for Ginny's wedding or the birth of Ginny and Harry's second baby. She wouldn't be here to celebrate George's return from rehab. She was leaving her family and he knew that her biggest fear was that they would turn against her as they had against Molly. _Not if I have anything to say about it. I'll just have to have one on ones with them until they get it and if they don't I'll beat the understanding into them!_ With that thought he pushed her up against the wall and moved his lips from hers, down to her neck and started kissing and nipping at her pulse point.

"Arthur!" She moved one hand up his back and into his hair, holding him in place. She moved her left leg up onto his hip and thrust against him, wanting more. His hand moved down her body and onto her leg, holding it in place as he returned her thrust for thrust. Their movements caused the skirt of her dress to pull up her thigh higher and higher, exposing her lacy pink panties that were getting wetter with each grind of Arthur's cock. "I want you Arthur. I need you. Now!" Her hands were moving down her back, her nails scratching his back through his shirt.

The next thing she knew her nails were scratching down his bare back, his chest pressed against her pair breast as his fingers gripped her bare thighs. Arthur moved his cock against her wet, bare pussy. Feeling her desire for him made him want her even more and made him even harder then when she had kissed him. He pulled back from her just enough to look her in the eyes but not break contact with her. "Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes!" She pulled him too her and kissed him deeply, and he positioned her hips just right so that he was able to slide his hard cock slowly into her. "More, Arthur, please!' Hermione could do nothing more then beg for him. She had lusted after him, desired him, and she had even pictured him on lonely nights in her home.

Arthur didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled all the way out and thrust deep into her again, over and over. Each thrust was like a shot of adrenaline, driving them farther and farther into their desire. Arthur paused in his movements, turned them around and laid her on his worktable, moving her legs onto his shoulders so that he could go even deeper into her tight wet pussy.

"Oh yes Arthur!" Hermione moved her hands down his arms and intertwined her fingers with his and allowed him to pull her hands above her head. He kissed his way from her flat tummy to one breast then the other. He slowly moved his way up to her neck and whispered to her between kisses.

"Hermione, I never knew it could be like this." He kissed her left cheek, her nose, and her right cheek. "Please, don't make me say goodbye anymore." Arthur's thrust slowed but he continued to take her deeply. He let her hands go and moved his down to her hips to hold her in place as he stared into her eyes. "Let me love you."

"Please, Arthur." Hermione didn't know what she was begging of him. It could have been for him to let her love him just this once, or it could have been for him to help her forget what she had to do once she left his arms, or could be for him to find a way to talk her out of leaving. "Love me, Arthur. Please, just love me this once."

Her broken voice tore at Arthur's control. He needed to show this beautiful witch that she was worthy of love, that she was loved. Even if he was the only one that loved her. His fingers dug into her soft skin as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Faster and faster; harder and harder, drawing out a louder moan with each movement of his thick hard cock in her tight wet pussy. The shed filled with the sounds of Hermione moaning out his name and Arthur's response.

"Please, Arthur! Don't stop, don't ever stop!"

"Never Hermione, you're mine. Always." Arthur could feel her walls clenching around his cock, her release coming closer and closer. He moved her legs from his shoulders to his waist and pulled her against him. With each thrust he whispered a promise, bringing her closer and closer. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. No matter what I'm here for you."

"Arthur, don't leave me." Hermione was crying as she heard his voice thick with emotions, lust, and promises that she knew he would never break. "Don't hurt me, Arthur."

"I'll never hurt you. I will love you always."

"Arthur!" Hermione was reaching the edge. She was close, could feel that he was as well. She wanted to pull him over the edge with her. She didn't want to leave him behind, not in emotions and not in life. "Arthur, love me! Forgive me!"

"I forgive you Hermione. I love you, always!" With that last promise they held each other close as they fell over the edge. Hermione screaming Arthur's name, Arthur moaning her name into her neck as he kissed her. They collapsed on the table, Hermione enjoying the pressure of his body on hers. Tracing her fingers along his body, trying to memorize it, not wanting to forget one thing about him.

"I don't want to leave, but I need to. I can't stay here and continue to go back just to say goodbye again." Hermione whispered as tears slowly trailed down her face.

"I know, Love. But you are always welcome here. I will always be here for you." Arthur kissed her before pulling away, casting a silent spell to clean and clothe them. "Floo me when you are ready to go to the airport on Saturday or to tell me you've changed your mind." With one last kiss he walked out of the shed to the house. Not seeing Hermione holding her head in her hands or to hear her whisper goodbye forever. She knew she wouldn't change her mind and she knew she wouldn't floo him to pick her up. She apparated to her apartment; grabbed her already packed bags and left for the airport. It wasn't until hours later that Arthur realized she wasn't going to come for him and it broke his heart to realize that just like him, she couldn't say goodbye. He wanted to be furious with her, but he loved her too much.

For the first time since Fred's death, he sat in his chair by the fireplace and drank until he didn't have the ability to lift his glass to his lips again, then he hung his head and cried. As his heart broke his body shook with sobs that broke the hearts of his daughter and future son-in-law when they found him. They didn't need to ask, they knew why the moment they walked into the kitchen. Hermione was gone, again, but this time it was for good.


	2. Harder To Breath

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait, I know it has been for ever but I hope this part makes up for it & I've already started on Pt 3 so hopefully that will be done before this weekend ^_^. Please R&R.**

**~*~Harder To Breath~*~**

Hermione walked up the hill to the Burrow. It had been almost four years since she left Arthur and her makeshift family. She tried to replace him; hell she lost count of how many men she dated, just trying to catch a sliver of what she felt for Arthur. Harry and Ginny owled her often but she rarely replied. It hurt her too much to hear how Arthur had taken to the bottle. It hurt even more when she found out that Molly was back in town. Had been since Harry and Ginny's wedding.

As she walked by Arthur's shed she could hear him rummaging in there. She wanted to walk in there, hell she wanted to run in there and into his arms, but first she had to see Harry and Ginny. Maybe even confront Molly. She had gotten a howler from Molly a few days after the wedding. How that woman thinks she can question my reason for leaving when she left a still healing family that is her blood is just beyond me. She shook her head, she refused to let bad energy control her and ruin her brief visit.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Ginny came running out of the kitchen, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a death grip. "Oh Merlin, I've missed you so Mia."

"I've missed you to Gin." Hermione was hugging her back, just not as tight. She was bracing herself to face Molly or Arthur and praying it wasn't at the same time.

"Why are you here?" came at her from in front of her and behind her. Molly was walking out of the kitchen, as if it was still her house, and Arthur was stumbling up from the shed.

"I was invited by Harry and Ginny." She refused to turn around and face Arthur. She no longer trusted Molly and refused to turn her back on the old woman. "I could ask the same of you, Miss Prewett." Hermione made sure to use her maiden name, as a slap to her face and a reminder that she was no longer the matriarch of the Weasley family. Hermione had taken that role before leaving, which left Ginny to take over.

"Don't get snippy with me, Miss Granger." Molly glared at the younger woman. _I may not be Mistress Weasley anymore, bitch, but it doesn't give you the right to question my presence among my family._

"Firstly, get the fuck out of my head. Secondly, if anyone is a bitch, it's you. And finally, you can't just show up and act like this is your family. You left when shit got tough, leaving Ginny and me to pick up the slack."

"But than you ran away too."

Hermione just closed her eyes and hung her head. She knew it was bound to come, she just didn't expect it to come from Arthur. She slowly turned around and looked him in the eyes. "Yes, but you know why I left. I at least had the decency to tell you face to face that I was leaving."

"Yeah right after I made love to you."

"You slept with my Dad?" Ron, having heard the confrontation going on had come down from his room, stood staring at Hermione. "You fucking whore!"

"Oh shut up Ron. How many women did you sleep with when we would break up every week?" Hermione shot at him. "You want to talk about whores? Take a look in the mirr- Hey!" The next thing Hermione knew Arthur, who had a death grip on her upper arm, was dragging her towards the shed. "Let me go. God damn you Arthur, you're hurting me!"

Arthur paid little heed to her cries of pain, and all but threw her into his shed, slamming the door behind him. "Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you say goodbye? I told you I loved you and yet you still lied."

"I had too! If you knew when I was leaving you would have talked me out of it. I gave you all that I could give you, Arthur. I gave you more than I ever gave Ronald. I never planned to make love to you. I never wanted to hurt you." She couldn't look him in the eyes. Seeing the hurt there was too much for her. "God, I am as bad as Molly. Ow!"

"You are nothing like that cow." Arthur pinned her against the wall, not caring or not noticing that her head had smacked against the wall. "Do you hear me? You are nothing like her."

"But I am! Don't you see? I left you when you needed me. I left after giving you my heart. I gave you my body, when I never gave it to Ron, and than I left you." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I gave you my heart, and than I ripped yours out by leaving."

"What do you mean you never gave Ron your body?" Arthur was so confused. He didn't know if it was because of the anger or because he was trying to remember that day through the fog of the Firewhiskey. "But our first time wasn't your first."

"No, though I wish it was. During my fourth year Krum got me very drunk and talked me into sleeping with him. I don't remember much, but from what I do remember it wasn't that good."

"Why me? Why then?" Arthur wished he had taken the sobering potion Ginny had left next to his bed that morning.

"It wasn't like I had planned it! I just felt that I had to say goodbye and then we were making love. If I knew that, that would have happened I probably wouldn't have come to you." Hermione pushed against his chest and managed to break his hold on her arms. She moved to the chair in front of his worktable and sat down. "I didn't want to hurt you Arthur. God, that was the last thing I wanted."

"Than why the fuck did you leave? Why the fuck did you lie about when you were leaving?"

"Because I couldn't face Ron and the way we became so violent towards each other. I didn't tell you because I knew if you asked me to stay I would have."

"Has there been anyone else since that day?" Arthur moved closer to her, he wanted to be able to look her in the eye to see if she was telling the truth or not.

"I've dated, yes." Hermione was nervous. She didn't know how he would react to that. She hadn't slept with anyone since Arthur, but given his drunkenness she wasn't sure he would believe her. Hell, she didn't know what he would try.

"Don't lie to me, damn you!" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her flush against his body. "Have you fucked anyone since me? Did you tell them they were the only ones? Beg them to love you? Tell me the truth!" He pushed her up against the wall again and smashed his mouth to hers. He was shocked to taste the salt of her tears. _She's not supposed to taste this way!_ He thought as he pulled back and looked at her tear stained face.

"I'm not lying to you Arthur. I haven't been with anyone since you. I've dated and I've tried to find someone that was like you, but I couldn't find anyone. Every time I would lean in to kiss them I'd remember they weren't you." She buried her head in her hands and sank down onto the floor. "They weren't you." Was all he could hear her say.

"Hermione, I'm… I'm-"

"Mia, Dad? What's going on?" Ginny opened the door but once she saw Hermione on the floor she dropped down to her and pulled her into her arms. "What the fuck dad? You've been drinking yourself into oblivion since she left and now that she's back you bring her to tears?"

"I don't know… I didn't mean to… I'll… I'll just go." With that Arthur ran from his shed and to his room. He rummaged around his dresser drawers and his closet looking for a bottle of Firewhiskey only to find a full bottle under his bed. "I don't deserve her. God, but I want her! I love her." As he opened the bottle and started to drink straight from it an image of Hermione laughing flashed across his vision before it morphed into her wrapped in Ginny's arms sobbing. He threw the bottle against the wall and sank to his bed, burring his head in his hands. "Merlin help me, what have I done?"


	3. Misery

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this part to y'all. Hope you like it. I'm getting excited because we're moving toward some what happier songs, so hopefully that means are lovers while have some happy moments ^_^.**

**~*~Misery~*~**

"He comes home today." Ginny sat across from Hermione in a local muggle coffee shop. She new that her father was still a sore subject for the older woman, but she also knew how much Hermione cared for her father and vise versa. "We're having a party if you would like to stay an extra night."

"Thank you, Gin, but no. I knew he was coming home today and that's why I…" Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell her friend that she had planned her weekend trip around Arthur's return. How do you tell your best friend you can't handle being around her father? She thought as she changed the person that was the topic of conversation. "Besides, Miss Prewett will be there and I really don't want to make things anymore awkward than they already will be."

"What makes you think Molly will be there?" Ginny wasn't shocked by the use of her mothers maiden name, no one of the Weasley clan really thought of her has their mother. The only reason she was there was because Ron had become an even bigger momma's boy since he found out about Hermione and Arthur. "Ron won't even be there. He's Molly's little suck up and wants nothing to do with Dad right now."

"Which is all my fault. I highly doubt that Art- your father would want me there." Hermione took a sip from her coffee, hoping Ginny would change the conversation.

"That's not true. With his head clear of the whiskey now, you two can have a clear and level headed conversation." Ginny's heart was breaking, seeing the misery that Hermione and Arthur were going through. Harry and Ginny kept trying to think of different ways to get them to talk to each other, but it seemed that they both felt as if they had no right to be near the other. "Do you know that he can't stop blaming himself for what happened when you came back? He can't forgive himself for putting his hands on you like that. He left for rehab even before you left the shed with me. Harry found him near inconsolable in his room."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione felt like her heart was being ripped to pieces before her eyes. "Why are tearing my heart apart even more?"

Ginny reached over the little two-person table and held onto Hermione's hands. "Because I love you and because I want you to realize that you love my Dad, that you want him in your life. That he loves you as well and wants you in his life. I can't see you two like this. It breaks my heart."

Hermione pulled her hands from Ginny's, grabbed her bag and stood up, "I'm sorry Gin. I just… I can't do this right now." And with that Hermione walked out into the chilly air of muggle London.

* * *

><p>Arthur was heart broken. He was hoping that Hermione would be at the Burrow. He had written but could never work the courage to send them. He couldn't see or understand why or how she could want to talk to him, but it didn't stop him from hoping that she would at least come to the Welcome Home barbeque.<p>

"Don't worry so much, Dad. She's just scared of her feelings." Ginny had been saying that ever time Arthur's eyes filled with sorrow and longing, and she wondered how many more times she would have to say it.

"I hope you're right, Gin." Arthur pulled his baby girl into his arms and hugged her. "Well, I think I'm going to head to bed. Thank you for getting everyone together, sweetie. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Daddy." Ginny felt her self wrapped in Harry's arms as they watched her father climb the stairs, knowing he would take the room that Hermione used to use. He could not longer stay in the room he had shared with Molly. It felt to him like a betrayal to the young woman who had stolen his heart. "What are we going to do? We need to find a way to bring them together, love. They are both miserable."

"I know, darling. But we can't push them towards this. They aren't ready yet. Dad needs time to forgive himself for his last encounter with Mia and Mia needs to forgive herself for leaving him and to realize that she isn't at fault for what Dad did."

As the young married couple quietly made their way to their room upstairs to check on the babies, Arthur sat at Hermione's old writing desk scribbling a note that he promised he'd send this time.

_Dearest Mia,_

_I wrote you so many times but I could never bring myself to send them. I felt I had no right to write to you or to ever speak to you again. But I found myself hoping I'd see your pretty face in the crowd of family and friends welcoming me home. I know I shouldn't have, that after the way I last treated you I shouldn't have hoped. _

_I am in misery and their isn't anyone that can comfort me. No one but you, Mia darling. I need you so bad that my heart aches for you. I know I was a bloody git to you the last time we saw each other and I wish I could go back and undo that day, but we both know I can't. Please, meet me. Anywhere you want, but please say you will meet me somewhere? I need to see you; I need to apologize to you. I need you to know how I feel about you without the shadow of liquor in my eyes and the smell of it on my breath._

_I'll do whatever you want, love. I'm desperate to see you, Mia. Please, write me and tell me where to meet you._

_Loving you always,_

_Arthur_

Arthur called for his owl, quickly handed him the letter and sent the owl on its way before he could change his mind. He paced his room for hours before finally laying in bed, hoping he might wake to an answer from Hermione.

His dreams that night were filled with memories of their first time together. The way her fingers tunneled through his hair, the way her nails bit at his back. Slowly the dream twisted into his desire to take her in his bed. Their legs tangling together as he took her deeply but slowly. Holding her hands above her head as he kissed a trail from her red kiss swollen lips to her neck. The dream was so real he could feel her hand pressed to his cheek, could smell her perfume.

As he ran his hand across hers, he came awake abruptly to the sound of a pop. It was a pop that sounded like that of someone apparating from his room. He quickly looked around the room, hoping that the feel of her hand wasn't just a dream.

Arthur moved from his bed towards the writing desk and found a note that wasn't there before. His heartbeat rose rapidly as he tried to keep his hopes low.

_Meet me at the Starbucks on Soho Street at ten o'clock tomorrow._

_XoXo_


	4. Won't Go Home With Out You

**A/N: I know it's been FOREVER since I updated this story. It's just been tough to get into this one, especially when I keep getting new ideas for Severus & Hermione. I have 6 news S+H stories in the works & three of them aren't even posted yet, & now a Robin Hood story has come into mind. But I promise you I will not let this story go unfinished. Like I said last time, I'm going to finish this story even if it kills me. I hope this makes up for the long wait.**  
><em>Disclaimer: It's all JK's. I make nothing off this, just taking a few characters out for a walk.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~*~Won't Go Home With Out You~*~<strong>

Arthur couldn't believe that he had gotten to see and speak to Hermione. It took all his will power not to pull her into his arms and snog her in front of God and everyone. He missed her so much and seeing her without being able to touch her was a horrible feeling. But knowing that he would have dinner with her the following night made up for it.

As he plopped down onto the thread bear couch by the fireplace he could hear female voices coming from one of the upstairs bedrooms.

"-cry myself to sleep, Gin. I keep thinking why did this happen to me?" Hermione's voice came out clearly, as if he was using his sons' extendable ear invention. She sounded sad, but he was grateful that he didn't hear a husky tone to it that would suggest she had been crying.

"Mia, all you have to do is tell him that. This can be fixed you know that." Ginny sounded extremely frustrated to Arthur's ears. Hmm, she must have been talking with Mia since after we left the coffee shop. Arthur thought as he decided to head outside, giving the women the chance at the privacy they thought they had.

"Hey dad. How'd it go?" Harry called as he walked up to the house.

"It went pretty good. We're meeting for dinner tomorrow night." Arthur fell instep with the younger man as he walked toward the backyard that had a small pond.

"Than why do you look like you've been punched in the stomach?" Harry pushed at his sunglasses to make them more secure on the bridge of his nose. He had just gotten back from working as a detective in muggle London. He decided that he wanted a job with and around people that didn't know him as The Savior or The Boy Who Lived. It was too much to live up too really and with his two daughters to look after, he didn't want to risk pissing off any more pureblood fanatics.

"I over heard a bit of Ginny and Hermione's conversation when I got home." He wasn't sure if he should tell Harry what he had heard; especially since he wasn't suppose to have heard it either.

"Well?"

"Mia told Ginny that she's cried herself to sleep and that she's always thinking 'why did this happen to me?' and it just breaks my heart more to realize that she still feels guilty or like she's not good enough for someone."

"You two are going to be the death of each other, I swear." Harry turned toward Arthur until he was facing him completely. "You do the same thing she just admitted to Gin. You two need to have a serious heart to heart and figure out exactly what you want from each other."

"Well, I think that is why Mia asked me to dinner tomorrow." Arthur felt a blush coming to his cheeks and tried to turn away before Harry could see, but he should have know better.

"And where did she suggest you go?"

"Her place."

* * *

><p>"I know that Gin, but-"<p>

"But nothing woman! You know something, talking to you and dad is like talking to a stone fence. You two need-"

"It's a brick wall, Gin. Not a stone fence." Hermione had a slight smirk to her lips as she corrected Ginny.

Ginny just glared at the older woman and continued on as if Hermione had said nothing. "You two need to just sit down and talk. Stop tiptoeing around each other and around the subject. He wants you and you want him. He loves you and you love him, this isn't Advanced Potions for Merlin's sake!"

"Well, that's why I invited him to my place for dinner tomorrow night."

"What! And you thought to wait to mention that?" Ginny smacked playfully at Hermione's shoulder with one of the raunchy romance novels Hermione had given to her as a gift after her wedding.

"Well, you demanded to know how our talk at the coffee shop had gone and then you went on this rant about how Molly would have had a fit if we had gone to the Leaky for lunch. Then we got on the topic of were I'm living now and how that has been going. Also, be nice to the book or I'm taking it back."

"Well you should have told me to shut up."

"Yes, because you would have listened. Oh, sounds like Harry's home." Hermione hadn't seen her best friend slash brother in quite a few weeks because of his busy work schedule, so she quickly picked up Lily from where she was playing on the couch and headed down stairs closely followed by Ginny caring Alice.

* * *

><p>Hermione tried to calm her rapid heartbeat as she walked to the door to let Arthur in. She didn't know why she was so nervous, but she was hoping that they could come to some understand, if not start their way into a relationship.<p>

"Hi."

"You look beautiful Mia." Arthur blushed slightly as he walked in after she stepped back from the door as an invitation. "Thank you for letting me come over."

"Of course. This way we can have our much needed talk with out anyone interrupting us." Hermione walked back into her small kitchen and checked on the lasagna that was in the oven. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes. Did you want a glass of sparkling cider while we wait?"

"That would be nice." Arthur strode toward the mantel where he saw pictures of Hermione with different people. Some were moving and they were pictures of her and the boys at Hogwarts. Others were still and must have been of her time in Australia and America. "Who are they?"

"Oh well the one closest to you is a picture from before I moved back. Those are my girlfriends Emily and Jessica." Hermione moved to stand next to Arthur point out other pictures. "This is my best guy friend from Australia, Michael. This was taken before I left for America. Oh and this one is Michael, his boyfriend Chris, myself, and my cousin Heather during Christmas."

"I didn't realize you had family beyond your parents." Arthur took her hand and led her to the couch, wanting to sit and talk about what she had been doing. He didn't want to dive right into the heavy conversation yet. At least, not until after dinner.

"Well, neither did my parents and I. Apparently, my grandparents had a baby boy that they gave up for adoption. They weren't in a position to take care of another child, along with my mom, and thought he would be better with a family that could. He didn't found out about the adoption until after his adoptive parents had passed away. Once he got over the shock and was able to process the news he started searching for my parents. Thankfully by that time the war was over and I was able to reverse the memory charms I had put on them."

"What else did you do in America? Did you end up moving there or just visiting?" Arthur was trying to make small talk but wasn't sure he was doing a good job of steering the conversation away from the serious conversation they were going to be having.

"Well, I traveled to Salem and I lived there for a few months, but I started getting home sick," Hermione looked down at her drink, not wanting him to see the heart ache she still felt at the memory of how much her heart yearned for him while she was gone. "After about six months I moved in with my parents."

"Do you miss your friends much?"

"I do, but they'll be moving in with in the next couple of weeks. They want to open a book store and a bar, so I told them they could live with me until they got on their feet." Hermione got up to check on the lasagna. "Damn it!"

Arthur was up in a flash and ran to the kitchen to check on Hermione. "What happen?"

Hermione started to sniffle as she pulled out the burnt dinner that she had tried to make for Arthur. "Smartest witch of my age and I can't even cook!" With that she started to cry.

"Oh, love, it's okay. If I hadn't started you on your time in America this wouldn't have happened," Arthur said as he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "Come on, I'll take you to the Leaky and this way we don't have any clean up and we can just focus on us. Sound good?"

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

><p>As the couple sat in one of the back booths, away from prying eyes, they laughed and told stories of what had happened to them in the years that had pasted since their first time together. As the night came to an end Arthur realized they hadn't made any big decisions and he didn't want to end the night with out knowing for sure if he could get her back or not.<p>

"Yes, the girls are quite crazy," Hermione said, finish up a story of some of the antics she and girls got into.

"Hermione. I can't go home with out knowing," Arthur paused as he tried to get his thoughts in order. He wanted to do this right; he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't lose her again. "Just give me one more chance to make it right. I may not make it through the night."

"Oh Arthur," Hermione's eyes started to tear up as she looked at him. "If I could go back and stop myself from leaving I would. The worst is that I ever let you go. It's not over tonight. Lets give each other one more chance to make it right."

"Come home. With me," Arthur said as he held her hand in his, fearing that if he let go she would slip away from him. "I won't go home with out you," He hadn't meant to ask that of her yet, but he couldn't let her go.

"Arthur, I would love to-"

"Please, Hermione. I know it's a lot to ask of you after everything, but I'm serious, I can't make it through another night with out you," Arthur looked her in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't see doubt or fear in them.

"What about Molly and Ron? I don't want to cause a row between everyone," Hermione wanted to go with him, but she didn't want to be the cause of a fight.

"You don't need to worry about those two. Ron and Molly where asked to leave by Harry and Ginny a few weeks back. Please, if that is all that is making you say no then say yes," Arthur looked in to her eyes with his pleading for her to say yes.

"I'll come home with you," Hermione couldn't keep a smile from growing as she answered Arthur.


End file.
